The invention relates to fluid recirculation devices, and in particular, to an exhaust fluid recirculation device for recirculating selected amounts of entering pre-energized fluid to a furnace or oven.
In view of the present so-called energy shortage, there has been much concern expressed about the conservation of energy. One way in which energy has been conserved is through the recirculation of fluids containing energy, or in other words, the utilization of pre-energized fluid.
In particular, in various operations utilizing furnaces wherein heated gas both enters and exits a heating chamber, there exists the opportunity to utilize the already heated gas exiting the heating chamber. Generally, this improves the overall operating efficiency of the furnace. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved exhaust fluid recirculation device for recirculating selected amounts of entering pre-energized fluid to a furnace or oven.
Devices that recirculate pre-energized fluids such as preheated gas sometimes experience problems with respect to the accurate control of the temperature of the oven into which the pre-energized fluid enters. The flow of pre-energized fluid must be maintained within a proper range. If the volume of flow is too great, the temperature or energy level in the oven will be too high. If the volume of flow is too small, the temperature or energy level in the oven will be too low. Oven temperatures that are too high or too low could lead to inefficient operation of the oven. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved exhaust fluid recirculation device for recirculating selected amounts of entering pre-energized fluid to a oven that provides relatively accurate control of the temperature within the oven.
Heretofore, devices for recirculating pre-energized fluid have been of relatively complex design. Exemplary of this type of structure is a recirculation device manufactured by Michigan Oven Company. The Michigan Oven devices comprise a wing rotatable heat exchanger wheel within a housing. The wheel is motor-powered and must be closely monitored during operation. Although most certainly satisfactory, this wheel is subject to maintenance costs operational downtime and other general expenses associated with such relatively complex structures. These expenses are higher than desired. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved exhaust fluid recirculation device for recirculating selected amounts of entering pre-energized fluid to a oven that is of a relatively simple design and which has reduced maintenance costs, reduced operational down time, and reduced overall costs associated with the operation thereof as compared to previous devices.